The present invention relates to the provision of online medical records. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a means for consumers to request their medical records from healthcare providers, store their medical records, and provide for private communications between the consumers and their healthcare providers.
Medical and other health information can be particularly sensitive communications. Laws such as the HIPPA Privacy Rule restrict, limit, or place specific conditions on the dissemination of medical records. Laws such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) provide a patient with the right to access to their own medical records.
A health provider, such as a hospital may require a patient to submit to their own privacy practices as a condition for treatment or admittance. A privacy practice statement by the health provider will likely explain that the patient has the right to inspect and copy their medical records, but there may be significant procedural hurdles to overcome that burden both the health provider and the patient. For example, the patient may be required to provide a written request, there may be processing delays in receiving copies of the medical or health related records, and the patient may incur additional processing charges resulting from the inconvenience created for the health provider to comply with the procedural hurdles that they put in place to avoid inappropriately disclosing records of their patients.
Of course, privacy concerns regarding a patient's medical records creates other problems for healthcare providers. For example, suppose a healthcare provider needs to communicate with a patient over the phone to check on a patient, request additional information regarding a patient's current condition, to schedule a test, report the results of a test, express the need for a return visit, or for other reasons related to providing health care to the patient. The healthcare provider calls the patient at home or at work and the patient is not available. Instead, the phone is answered by another person who could be a co-worker or family member. Alternatively, the healthcare provider is provided with the opportunity to leave a voicemail message. The healthcare provider must be very cautious to avoid inadvertently disclosing private information. Thus, the healthcare provider may not be able to leave a message with another person or with a voicemail system if doing so would violate the patient's privacy rights or expectations of privacy. Even in cases where the healthcare provider may be legally authorized to do so via a previously agreed upon privacy policy, doing so may be against the person's wishes as they did not understand what they were consenting to when they consented to the privacy policy or did not understand their rights under the privacy policy. A message for the patient may provide other parties with more information then the patient would want them to know. Even when a healthcare provider attempts to leave a seemingly innocuous message with a voicemail system or with another individual, more information may be shared then the patient wants to be shared. For example, a message left with another requesting that the patient call a particular doctor may be more than what the patient would want shared with others. For example, suppose it is known or readily determined that the doctor is an obstetrician and the patient is a woman who does not want her significant other to know she is pregnant yet. Suppose it is known or readily determined that the doctor is an oncologist and the patient does not want their co-workers or employer to know that the patient has cancer. Mere knowledge of the doctor's name, in these cases would be sufficient to make an educated guess about the patient's condition or potential condition. A patient may consider this a violation of their privacy. Regardless of whether or not the patient has any legal recourse, this can result in the patient being upset and can have a negative impact on the relationship between the patient and their healthcare provider.
Of course, instead of leaving a message, a healthcare provider could simply call back, but this is inconvenient for the healthcare provider or their staff and may unduly delay the amount of time before the patient receives the message. Thus, private and secure communications would benefit both the healthcare provider and the patient. The healthcare provider would not have to worry about disclosing private information to a party who should not have the information. And, the patient would be more likely to receive the communications sooner and could take comfort knowing that their privacy was maintained.
Another problem relating to medical records is that where an individual sees multiple healthcare providers, the inconvenience of requesting medical records is multiplied. Given the inconvenience and the potential delay in obtaining records it is also likely that in such instances the individual does not actually compile a complete medical history. To the extent the individual has their records, the individual must determine a method of storing and organizing them.
Yet another problem relating to medical records is that often times they are most needed at a time when the individual is unable to provide them. For example, in emergency situations it would be desirable for caregivers to know and understand the individual's medical history. Knowledge of specific allergies may be essential to avoid administration of medications that would adversely impact the condition of the individual. Knowledge of pre-existing conditions may be essential to correct diagnosis and treatment. What is desired is a way that relevant medical records could be shared when needed most.
Various attempts have been made to assist consumers with their medical records in different ways. One example of such an attempt is Synchart. Synchart is a web-based service (www.synchart.com) that allows consumers to enter their personal and family health information into a database. Users can enter doctor visits, immunizations, hospital visits, allergies, and other relevant information and generate reports based on the data entered. As part of the services, consumers receive a CD with their medical information data, as well as a wallet card. Because medical data is stored on the Synchart web server, user health information is accessible from any Internet-connected computer, which Synchart claims will allow doctors and other providers to access user information if the user gives them account information.
One of the problems with a service such as Synchart is that it requires users to enter information about their health histories into a database, a time consuming and cumbersome process which is inconvenient and sometimes difficult. These issues are further magnified if an individual does not have a complete understanding of their medical records. Another problem of such a system is that clerical errors by the user can result in the user's medical records having inaccurate information. A further problem is that medical information is not immediately available if the individual does not immediately enter the information. Such a problem is exacerbated by the fact that often times when an individual is frequently seeing healthcare providers they are ill or injured and it is particularly inconvenient for them to update their medical records. Finally, such a system does not address issues of obtaining the medical records from the healthcare provider.
Redi-Records is another example of a system that assists consumers with obtaining access to their medical records. For a fee, Redi-Records will gather all of a subscriber's medical records from different doctors and hospitals. Once the records are gathered, Redi-Records will digitize them and put them onto two mini-CDs. Users can carry 1 mini-CD in their wallet and keep one at home. For an additional cost, the company will update a user's records every 180 or 90 days. Such a service is marketed with the promise that having records on a mini-CD will make it easier for you to receive proper treatment in the event of a medical emergency. One of the problems with such an approach is that the records are not necessarily current. Another problem with such an approach is that a third party is involved so that complex forms will need to be completed by the consumer and the consumer's providers in order to grant the third party access to the medical records which could cause delay in gathering information. Due to the third party involvement, there is a chain of human handling of the documents that could compromise the privacy of the documents. In addition, the mini-CDs may not be secured or password protected, or the information about how to access them readily available. Where the mini-CDs are not secured or password protected, unauthorized individuals could access a person's medical records.
Another prior art approach is HeartRecord (www.heartcenteronline.com). This services focuses on cardiac patients. Users pay a subscription fee and are able to enter information about their medical history, doctors, and prescriptions into a database that is accessible using the Internet and a secured password. As a result, important information is available in the event of a medical emergency or when users visit a doctor. HeartRecord also allows users to upload their EKGs and other vital images to their account either from a computer, or by e-mailing, faxing or mailing the image to the company. HeartRecord has several inherent problems. HeartRecord's system places the onus of entering data and uploading images completely on the user. HeartRecord's system fails to contemplate the user's possible unfamiliarity with entering data and uploading images. It also assumes the user will keep their record current by practicing the utmost diligence in updating new data and images to their account. Another problem with such as service is that it is limited in scope. A further problem with such as system is that it does not create a private communications link between a doctor and patient.
Another prior art approach is demonstrated by Personal MD. This product (www.personalmd.com) uses a fax-based technology to allow users to store records that can be accessed via the Internet. Personal MD also offers a feature where users can file the most critical information in a folder marked “Emergency”, which can be printed out by personnel via fax in the event of a medical crisis. Personal MD also offers medication reminders and other calendar features, and the site includes syndicated health information content. One of the problems with this approach is difficulty of use. For example with Personal MD, a non-dedicated number is used thus the person sending a fax must enter a PIN before sending the fax. This can create an unacceptable inconvenience for a busy doctor's office and can cause frustration. Moreover, it also creates an additional opportunity for human error in that use of the wrong pin number may direct the fax to a wrong destination. Furthermore, the non-dedicated number may be busy more often than not, adding to the frustration of updating or accessing the user's medical records. Such a system is not focused on providing a private communications link between a patient and their healthcare provider.
Another prior art approach is Web MD Health Manager offered by WebMD (www.webmd.com). This system allows users to enter data about their personal health such as health conditions, blood pressure, cholesterol level and other metrics. This system will then run those numbers against a database to provide a personal “self-assessment” and provide tips on better health. Such a system does not provide for storage of medical records or a private communications links between a healthcare provider and patient.
Another prior art approach is available from iHealthRecord.org. This service provides an interactive data entry screen that allows users to enter their personal and family health histories. This information can then be printed out on a wallet card. One of the problems with such an approach is that it requires users to enter information on their medical records into a database, a time consuming and cumbersome task which assumes the user will be diligent in updating their health history, but even so may result in inaccuracies. In addition, this approach does not provide a secure communications link between a healthcare provider and their patient or offer storage and management of personal health and medical records.
Another example of a prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0267572 to Emery et al. Emery is directed towards a system for an online database for personal, medical, appointment and other information. Emery also discloses providing patients with emergency information ID cards which provide information that can be used to access the online database. The system of Emery requires either the patient or the healthcare provider to access the online database and modify the online health records. Thus, such a system is cumbersome to use, requiring patients to either enter their own information without error in a timely fashion or require healthcare providers to add yet another additional service which would require additional time, resources, and familiarity or training with the system.
Another prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0209891 to Jacobus et al. Jacobus discloses organizing and aggregating medical records, clinical observations, and medical imagery into a common database which is accessible over the web. Jacobus also allows providers to upload or update patient records and patients to request that their information be uploaded. Such a system requires the healthcare provider's use of the system and involvement in the process. Thus, a patient would be unable to fully benefit from such a system without all of their healthcare providers using the same system, which their healthcare providers may not be willing or able to do, particularly given the added time and costs which would be associated with using such a system.
Another prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0251423 to Bellam et al. Bellam discloses a programmable rules-based interface between a patient and an electronic medical record (EMR) which allows controlled patient access to the EMR to increase patient participation in the healthcare process. Bellam actually limits a patient's access to their own data. In addition, Bellam does not address the problems of obtaining a complete and accurate EMR.
Thus, despite the advancements in these areas, problems remain. In particular, there is a general lack of recognition of the need to provide secure and private communications between a healthcare provider and their patient and to do so in a manner that is convenient to both the healthcare provider and the patient. There is also a general lack of recognition of the problems for an individual to exercise their rights to receive access to their healthcare records and be able to store and maintain those records in one secured, password protected account that allows for files to be organized.